Un Gran Secreto
by Rukiaorihime1
Summary: Cuando menos lo esperas te enteras de un gran secreto... Si pudieras ayudar a la persona que más quieres... ¿Qué arriesgarías para hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Todos los derechos son de Nintendo.**

 **Esta historia solo es para entretener sin ningun lucro.**

 _ **Prologo.**_

Cuando una situación inesperada te lleva a donde menos lo esperas, con la persona que más te gusta pero por accidente descubres su secreto…

¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

Decirle que lo se pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Sé que él no es cualquier persona pero… tampoco quiero alejarme de él.

¿Verdad…?

¿Mentira…?

Aquel día que todo empezó no creí que se tornara de esta manera, para mí era como un sueño aquel proyecto escolar, cuando me entere que él sería mi pareja de estudio me empeñe más al trabajo, pero un día de repente él se volvió frio y distante, en otro parecía hablar mucho con la gente y en otro parecía ser un niño que le gustaba jugar…

Fue cuando vi que algo iba mal con él…

Y su secreto fue revelado…

Mi nombre es Zelda, una joven de 18 años recién cumplidos estudiando en la universidad…

Y él…

Él es un joven dos años más grande que yo, quien es una persona simple pero bastante popular en la escuela, su nombre es… Link.

Sí… Link, aquel joven de quien me enamore…

Link, aquel chico con un gran Secreto…


	2. Chapter 2 Un inesperado encuentro

**Todos los derechos son de Nintendo.**

 **Esta historia solo es para entretener sin ningun lucro.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1.  
**_

 _ **Un inesperado encuentro.**_

Hoy es un día especial para mí, siendo sincera, la verdad supongo que no solo yo estoy emocionada con lo que sucederá en la escuela. Mis compañeros de grupo estaban bastante emocionados con la noticia que nos anunciarían al inicio de clases.

—¡Zelda! Deja de soñar despierta.

Salte se mi asiento por culpa de la joven que se colocó a mi lado.

—¡Lana! No me asustes así.

—No lo haríamos si dejaras de soñar despierta jovencita.

Mis dos amigas me asustaban frecuentemente por estar distraída.

—Midna no digas tal cosa, yo no las vi llegar, eso fue todo. —me excuse tontamente.

—Claro… vamos al salón, el maestro ya no tarda.

Las dos jóvenes me dejaron sentada mientras la observaba como se iban.

Ellas son mis mejores amigas…

¡Ah! Lamento presentarme tarde, mi nombre es Zelda, acabo de cumplir 18 años y recién entre a la vida de una joven universitaria, de la mejor escuela llamada Escuela Superior de Arte de Hyrule.

Mis amigas, bueno… las conozco desde que iba en institutos anteriores, así que me tienen una paciencia muy especial por estar todo el tiempo distraída.

Les hablare de ellas para que las conozcan mejor.

Midna es una joven hermosa de cabello naranja largo, suele ser muy directa con lo que dice, siempre me regaña por estar perdida en mis pensamientos pero nunca lo ha hecho por hacerme daño, además me quiere a su manera, la mayoría del tiempo es seria y no le gusta que las personas sobre todo los hombres que se le acercan solo por interés.

Lana es muy alegre además de ser muy animada, le gusta ayudar a los quienes lo necesitan, ella es alta, su cabello azul es muy bonito, es buena en lo que hace y es bastante reconocida por ser una excelente persona estudiosa, siempre me ayuda con algo que necesite. Es muy cariñosa con nosotras, pues siempre nos abraza a Midna y a mí.

Cuando me di cuenta, se habían parado para esperarme, me levante recogiendo mis cosas y corrí a su lado para caminar juntas hacia el salón.

—Muy buenos días a todos.

El maestro estaba frente al grupo, el ambiente del salón se notaba algo ansioso por la gran noticia.

—Noto que todos están interesados en las nuevas que les traigo, muy bien empecemos por ello.

El maestro tomó un papel extendiéndolo comenzando a leerlo.

"Estimados los alumnos del segundo grado de la licenciatura de Historia de Hyrule, nos enorgullece informarles, que fueron escogidos para el "Especial Proyecto Anual Escolar.

Los equipos de trabajo serán conformados de dos personas, con la participación del grupo de cuarto grado, quienes les guiaran a hacer tal investigación.

Toda información del tema correspondiente que les tocará estará aclarada en el sobre que les harán llegar, el día de la elección de grupos.

Esperamos su gran colaboración en este proyecto escolar"

—Firmado por el director de la escuela. —termino de leer el maestro.

Al recibir la información todos dieron un grito de emoción, sobre todo las chicas, pues en ese grupo se encontraba el chico más popular de la escuela.

—Zelda, ¿no te parece una gran noticia? —me susurro Lana al oído.

Me puse nerviosa ante su pregunta pero enseguida el ánimo se me bajo.

—Sí, lo es pero no somos las únicas que tomamos clase, ¿y si le toca con un chico o con otra chica?

Me entristecí al pensar tal cosa, aunque no estaba muy herrada pues es verdad era que a cualquiera tenía la posibilidad de tocar como su pareja.

—¿Nuestra pequeña enamorada esta triste? —dijo Midna con una sonrisa sospechosa en su cara.

—N-no digas eso…

—Bueno creo que el día de mañana se hará el sorteo de quien será su compañero de trabajo.

El profesor me interrumpió en el mejor momento, la verdad eso me alivio bastante pues no le respondí a Midna quien quería molestarme.

El resto del día paso sin más emociones a pesar que todos preguntaban quien sería su pareja, Lana simplemente estaba emocionada pero no le importaba mucho con quien quedara mientras ella no tuviera que hacer el trabajo sola, mientras que Midna pedía que le tocara alguien con suficiente materia gris para no hacerla enojar.

—Muy bien chichas, nuestra suerte se decidirá mañana, ¡hagamos un hechizo para que atraer la buena suerte!

Lana nos dijo eso mientras estábamos comiendo en la cafetería de la escuela.

—¿Estás jugando verdad? —Midna tenía una cara de que no se lo creía.

—¡Estoy siendo más seria que nunca Midna! —su mirada y su voz la delataban.

Midna y yo intercambiamos miradas confundidas, pero en los ojos de Lana mostraban determinación en lo que decía.

—Por mí no hay problema…

—Zelda por favor…

—¡Esa es la actitud Zel!

La mirada de Midna fulminando a ambas daba escalofríos, la verdad solo era porque Lana estaba muy emocionada al igual que yo con el proyecto así que algo de su buen ánimo no haría daño.

—Vamos Midna solo por esta vez —le pedí guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente.

—Vale…

Lana coloco en medio de la mesa sus manos extendidas así que nosotras la imitamos, con una mano agarro mi mano y con otra la de Midna, así que nosotras nos tomamos de la mano. A continuación cerró los ojos así que la seguimos.

—Grandes diosas que nos protegen, por favor bríndenos la mejor de las suertes para este gran proyecto escolar.

Las palabras de Lana parecían rezos de verdad, trasmitiendo estas palabras seguridad en nosotras, al mismo tiempo de hacernos sentirnos bien.

—¡Listo! Ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos luego chicas.

Lana se despidió y corrió mirando su celular dejándonos solas a mí y a Midna.

—Esa chica siempre está ocupada. —dijo Midna mientras veía a la peli azul correr hacia la salida.

—Ya sabes cómo es su familia, a pesar de eso siempre es muy animada.

Comente mientras veía una pensativa Midna a mi lado que dejaba soltar un suspiro.

—Nosotras no estamos mejor sabes… —la voz de Midna más que sonar triste sonaba resignada.

-Sabemos que estudiamos esto por gusto pero a pesar de eso tenemos una responsabilidad que atender con nuestras respectivas familias…

Mi voz sonó un poco apagada, si en todo caso parte de la razón la tenía Midna pero no podíamos perder de vista nosotras nuestras responsabilidades.

—Lamento dejarte, mis padres acaban de hablarme y…

—Ya lo sé, ¡ánimo!

Midna me dedico una sonrisa elegante mientras sacudía un poco mi cabeza mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba.

No tarde mucho en salir de la cafetería cundo lo vi pasar a él, tan guapo, su cabello resaltaba con el sol y su cara de niño hacia un efecto en mi de no podía dejar de verlo.

Me quede parada en la entrada de la cafetería, la mochila estaba en mi espalda y tenía abrazando unos libros que me había prestado Lana, mientras él a lo lejos se encontraba rodeado por sus amigos, él era quien sobresalía.

Empecé a caminar hacia él, no porque quisiera, era porque la salida estaba en esa dirección.

Pero mientras más me acercaba sus ojos y los míos se cruzaron, eran únicos y diferentes a cualquier otro par de ojos azules que haya visto antes. Para mí, el tiempo se detuvo, la gente, todo a mi alrededor dejo de existir solo él, el viento en mi cara soplaba moviendo mi largo cabello y moviendo juguetonamente su cabello.

Recapacite cuando varias hojas de mis apuntes salieron volando por el aire. En un intento en vano de agarrarlos uno de ellos salió volando hacia la dirección de él.

Recogí los que tenía cerca de mí, avergonzada de que solo me pasara semejante cosa enfrente de él.

—Disculpa, toma creo que es tuyo.

Me paralice al escuchar la voz que me hablaba, me empezaron a temblar las piernas y sentía las orejas muy calientes de vergüenza, voltee lentamente a ver quién me hablaba.

Una sonrisa cálida más aquellos ojos azules en los que me había perdido eran los que estaban a mi lado.

—Ah… M-muchas g-gracias, perdona las molestias que te cause…

—No hay cuidado.

Me tendió las hojas tomándolas muy torpemente, dándole las gracias de nuevo.

De nuevo me dedico una sonrisa alegre y cálida, solo vi como se alejaba hacia sus amigos.

Así fue mi primer encuentro con él, ahora mis ganas de quedar a su lado como compañera de trabajo aumentaron mi ánimo y en caso de que quedara a su lado haría mi mejor esfuerzo no solo con el trabajo sino para caerle bien y tal vez… ¿Ser algo más que compañeros?

* * *

 _ **Comentarios Autora finales:**_

Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Bueno les explicare algunas cosas, esta historia será escrita conforme se me ocurran cosas nuevas XD porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir en un cuaderno y después pasarlo a computadora, aquí será a mano santa XD así que dispénsenme si llego cometer algún desliz.

Bueno en si eso no es lo importante XD

Espero que les guste pues es mi (segundo) pero primer publicado proyecto de la saga de The Legend of Zelda. No quise tomar algún juego en especifico para hacer una historia ya que (en el primero que hice) siento que no me quedo como quería, así que preferí hacer algo diferente y sin peleas épicas XD pero los personajes tendrán peleas épicas en su vida normales de estudiantes cuando un secreto sale a la luz y …

¡Bien! En resumen espero que les guste esta idea y espero que me apoyen con este proyecto (o llorare mucho).

Los personajes que usare son de Hyrule Warriors Legends si alguien ya lo jugo sabe quiénes son XD y si no disculpen el spoiler de verdad… pero en si solo usare los nombres pero sus ¡personalidades serán diferentes!

 **¡Gracias y Nos Leemos Pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3 Un acto, lleva a mil más

**Todos los derechos son de Nintendo.**

 **Esta historia solo es para entretener sin ningun lucro.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2.  
**_

 _ **Un acto lleva a mil más.  
**_

—Zelda, querida despierta, ya es tarde…

Escuche una voz dulce a mi lado, regresando un poco a mis sentidos vi a una mujer de cabellos blancos enfrente de mí, sus ojos rojos eran penetrantes al mismo tiempo que sentía que no le podía ocultar nada a aquellos ojos.

—Impa… Buenos días.

—El desayuno está listo querida.

Impa me sonrió para después salir de la habitación. Me di la vuelta para ver el reloj, faltaba menos de media hora para que entrara a clases.

—¡No puedo llegar tarde hoy!

Después de un tiempo me encontraba con Impa en el coche, ella iba hacia su trabajo pero la escuela quedaba de paso así que con ello no tenía que tomar transporte.

—Zel, no se te olvide la reunión en la tarde, pasare por ti a la casa, te aviso para que te arregles.

—¡Por supuesto!

Era verdad, era el cumpleaños de mi abuelo… en realidad no es mi abuelo de sangre pero él me crio después de aquel accidente con mis padres…

No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad para volver a ver a mi abuelo, han pasado más dos años.

—¡Zel!

Cuando iba a voltear mi brazo fue apresado donde a continuación fui tirada y llevada hacia el salón. Cuando por fin retome el aire vi molesta a la persona.

—¿Lana? —mi sorpresa la hizo reír nerviosamente.

—Disculpa… por tirar de ti tan bruscamente… —se intento disculpar con el poco aliento que tenia.

—Muchachas pasen, ya casi empezamos el sorteo —el maestro iba llegando apenas.

Le sonreí a Lana, entramos juntas al salón tomando nuestros respectivos lugares a un lado de Midna que nos veía con mala cara por haber llegado tarde.

—Buenos días muchachos, espero que pongan el máximo esfuerzo en este proyecto.

Un grito de ánimo se alzo por todo el salón.

—Ahora pasaremos a hacer los equipos…

—¿Vendrán los chicos de cuarto grado? —pregunto alguien a lo lejos.

El maestro se puso nervioso aclarándose la voz volvió la mirada a todos los presentes.

—En vista que quieren que todos estén presentes, el sorteo se moverá unas horas más tarde para dar llegada a los jóvenes.

—No es necesario profesor…

Una voz que muchos conocían, hizo que muchas de las chicas que estaban gritaran de la emoción.

Un chico rubio estaba enfrente de la puerta con otras personas atrás de él, al decir verdad parecía un mini ejército, que al parecer era todo su grupo.

—Nos pusimos de acuerdo para llegar temprano, además sería muy descortés dejar que nuestros compañeros no sepan quiénes somos, nosotros también queremos saber quién será nuestra pareja. —su voz sonaba con seguridad y tranquilidad mientras mostraba una sonrisa elegante.

Los muchachos entraron y aunque no consiguieron algunos de ellos asiento se replegaron hacia las paredes para que todos pudiéramos ver los equipos.

—Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos los grupos reunidos, empecemos.

El maestro tomó unas listas que estaban colocadas a lado un frasco redondo transparente con unos papeles en su interior.

—Señorita Lana…

Todos volteamos a ver a la chica de cabellos azules que tenía una cara de asustada. Lana se levanto a tropezones, nadie esperaba que ella fuera la primera en pasar, tenia la atención de todos en ella.

Cuando llego al escritorio retiro un papel del contenedor.

"Su hechizo… tal vez ella tenga suerte y le toque con él…" por un momento después de pensar eso sentí una pequeña opresión en mi pecho.

—Tu compañero será Volga. —sentencio el profesor.

Todos hicieron un poco de ruido por la extraña pareja que se acababa de hacer pero a logre ver que la sonrisa de Lana tenía un poco de tristeza.

Después de ella muchos se animaron más en tener una pareja de trabajo, lentamente el salón se llenaba de murmullos y risas de las parejas que habían salido como resultado.

Cuando menos lo esperamos Midna paso a tomar un papel haciendo que se llenara el salón de suspiros y algunas risas de los chicos del otro grupo.

—Quedara con la señorita Fay.

Un sonido de decepción resonó por todo el lugar.

Midna no dijo nada cuando llego a su lugar, tampoco dirigió la mirada para buscar a su compañera de trabajo.

"Pobre… bueno al menos le toco con una mujer…"

—Señorita Zelda…

Me quede congelada entre mis pensamientos, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda mire hacia enfrente, parándome lentamente me dirigí hacia el escritorio, tomando uno de los pocos papeles que aun sobraban en el contenedor, lentamente lo abrí.

Me quede pasmada por unos segundo, le mostré el papel al profesor pues mi garganta no me dejaba hacer sonido alguno. La angustia, la felicidad y los nervios me invadieron al mismo tiempo que fue lo único que pude hacer así que el maestro solo hizo el anuncio.

—Quedaras con el estudiante Link.

Un grito de asombro se escucho por todo el salón sobretodo proviniendo de las chicas. Ahora entiendo porque Lana ni Midna buscaron a sus parejas con la mirada o en todo caso en que yo fuera la única en que no los buscara fue con la torpe excusa de que me había tocado con el chico más popular y sin siquiera pensar que no había pasado antes él. Evadí las miradas de todos sentándome en mi lugar, mi corazón aun no dejaba de latir tan fuerte que estaba pensando que en cualquier segundo se me podría salir de su lugar.

Esperamos a que todas las parejas fueran formadas, el profesor no tardo en concluir el término de la clase con las frases de "Espero que trabajen profesionalmente" y "No causen problemas a sus respectivas parejas".

—Como es tan fácil decirlo… —la voz que lo dijo provino de Midna quien tenía la cara de estar enojada.

—Eh… chicas, será mejor buscar a nuestras parejas no creen… —Lana se había acercado a nosotras y se notaba nerviosa, no lo dudo su pareja era un chico bastante misterioso.

Midna y yo asentimos parándonos de nuestros lugares, los nervios me consumían por dentro, lentamente empecé a buscar a un chico rubio en toda la multitud del lugar quien se encontraba con otras dos personas.

Nos acercamos hasta una distancia considerable para que nos vieran.

Una joven de baja estatura iba a su lado derecho, supuse que era Fay pues muchos hablaban de ella refiriéndose a ella como "la chica de hielo", no solo por su carácter sino por el color de su cabello y ojos que daban la similitud al agua fría junto con su semblante serio y su piel que parecía de porcelana.

Mientras tanto el otro joven que se encontraba a su lado era un poco más alto que Link, tenía un semblante serio con un toque un poco aterrador, sus ojos eran de color amarillos, su cabello era rojo como el fuego y con terminados dorados en las puntas, era más musculoso además de que no parecía tener interés en hablarnos.

—¡Oh! Sabía que eras tú. —Link me miro con una sonrisa en su cara.

Me puse roja de vergüenza por haber recordado como mis apuntes habían volado por el aire y habían caído cerca de él.

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, mi respiración se entrecortaba y sentía las mejillas calientes añadiendo que mis piernas me iban a flaquear en cualquier momento.

—S-sí, m-mucho gusto mi nombre es Zelda, seamos buenos compañeros de trabajo. —mi voz era muy temblorosa así que tenía la esperanza de que realmente me entendieran sin tener que volver a decir todo.

—El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Link, ella es Fay y este chico amargado es Volga. —dijo animadamente Link pero por decir eso ultimo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ah… ella es Lana y Midna. —dije señalando a cada una mientras las presentaba.

—¿Así qué tú serás mi compañera de trabajo?

La voz que tenia Fay era melodiosa pero parecía que estaba carente de emociones la verdad de no ser de la ultima entonación hubiera pensado que era afirmación y no pregunta.

Midna la miro y le sonrió, cosa que me sorprendió pues ella evitaba caerle bien a la gente pero al parecer la actitud fría de Fay le llamo la atención.

—M-mucho gusto, espero trabajar con usted… —Lana intento intercambiar las palabras con su ahora nuevo compañero de trabajo.

—Espero de todo tu esfuerzo hasta el final. —su voz profunda aterraba más que su propia mirada.

—Bueno nuestra clase va a comenzar, así que ya que las conocemos nos retiramos, Zelda espero trabajar duro contigo. —su voz me sorprendió pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando sus labios pronunciaron mi nombre, siendo una sensación tan dulce combinada con un poco de fantasía.

"No pensé que mi nombre siendo pronunciado por sus propios labios fuera más hermoso que cuando yo me lo imagine" mis pensamientos volaron solos cuando los veía partir.

Después de todo el ajetreo en clases, las nuevas especulaciones sobre los trabajos y las nuevas parejas que son equipos me sorprende que las chicas no me preguntaron sobre mi supuesta suerte.

—¡Zel! ¡Enhorabuena! —Lana tomo mis manos sonriendo ampliamente.

—Lana…

—¡Sabia que mi hechizo funcionaria!

—La verdad es que si, a pesar de todo Fay me cae bien. —Midna parecía sincera y tranquila ante todo ese asunto.

—¿Lana segura que estas bien con esto? —le pregunte a sabiendas que su respuesta no fuera lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Ah! Descuida me agrado Volga, además que su ánimo para trabajar me llamo la atención… además si soy sincera, puede que me llegue a gustar un poco…

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente pero lo suficiente para que alguien tan despistada como yo me diera cuenta que era verdad como se sentía.

—Aunque me sorprende la suerte de Zelda, a decir verdad, además de este trabajo sé, que ustedes crearan un vínculo diferente.

Midna sonaba seria, no quería saber porque lo decía pero una parte de mi era curiosa así que pregunte.

—¿A qué te refieres con un vinculo?

—Lo sabrás más adelante. —Midna sonrío tranquila.

Mire mi celular viendo que ya era tarde pues Impa pasaría por mí.

—Chicas, me tengo que ir… les hablo al rato. —a verdad no quería irme pero hoy es una fecha importante.

—¡Nos vemos! —ambas jóvenes se despidieron de mi mientras salía como rayo hacia mi casa.

La verdad es que tarde un poco en arreglarme ya que la ocasión requería mucho esfuerzo en la combinación pues no quería que me vieran como una niña pero mi mal gusto hizo que le terminara llamando a mi nana.

—¡Impa! Ayuda, no puedo con esto… —mi voz era suplicante pues estaba hecha un desastre.

Impa no tardo en llegar a casa y en arreglar todo el catástrofe que llevaba puesto así que termine con un vestido negro con adornos rojos que simulaban rosas, estaba abierto de la parte superior dejando ver los hombros y la falda estaba adornada con tela del mismo color rojo que parecían volantes, haciendo una combinación con zapatos de tacón negro. Mi cabello quedo suelto pero peinado con ondulaciones haciendo que se viera con más volumen y corto.

Impa llevaba puesto un vestido negro que llegaba hasta el piso un poco escotado de la espalda sin dejar ver mucho con tacones del mismo color y de peinado una trenza que recogía todo su cabello.

A decir verdad hace mucho que no la veía vestida de esa forma tan elegante, algo dentro de mi sentía emoción de poder regresar a como todo era antes de ingresar a la universidad.

No tardamos mucho en salir, estaba tan nerviosa que no puse atención hasta que estábamos enfrente de la gran mansión de mi abuelo.

No éramos las únicas al parecer varios de su trabajo habían asistido. El gran salón estaba adornado con varios floreros y candelabros que colgaban por el lugar, además de las grandes mesas junto con toda la comida que estaba encima de las mismas.

A lo lejos vi un señor ya grande pero seguía alto con un gran porte, su cabello desteñido hacia ver su edad avanzada pero su cuerpo parecía estar en buen estado.

Tome aire antes de acercarme a él, quería abrazarlo como en los viejos tiempos pero ahora eso no era posible, así que tenía que referirme hacia él con respeto.

—Buenas noches Presidente. –dije con voz cordial y melodiosa.

Mi abuelo se sorprendió bastante ante mi inesperada visita, supuse que Impa no dijo nada sobre mi aparición en esta noche.

—Buenas noches señorita Zelda, hace mucho que no la veía, ahora estas hecha toda una mujer. —su voz sonaba profunda con un tono bastante animado.

Sus ojos de color oscuro me hicieron recordar cuando era una niña, después de la perdida de mis padres en el accidente de viaje el me recibió con los brazos abiertos dando a Impa quien es su mano derecha en la empresa, la indicación que cuidara de mi.

A pesar de que esa edad me hizo alejarme de la gente, mi abuelo fue muy amable conmigo todo ese tiempo, me dejaba ir a su trabajo y me presentaba como su nieta. Siempre me gusto su compañía pues a pesar de que él es el presidente de una gran compañía nunca supe que tuviera más familia. Eso fue lo que me motivo a tratarlo como alguien de mi propia familia y quererlo como tal.

—Impa, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Zelda vendría? —su tono sonaba serio pero alegre.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa para ambos. —sentencio Impa sin preámbulos.

—Siempre tan directa verdad, muy bien Zelda ve con tus amigas, pronto se hará un importante anuncio y platicar adecuadamente contigo, además te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

Después de su inesperado alago hacia mí, se marcho junto con unos secretarios que estaban a su lado.

—Zelda, será mejor que encuentres a tus amigas, será una velada larga hasta el nuevo anuncio.

Impa me dejo libre de ir a buscar a mis amigas, así que con esa nueva meta me adentre entre la gente saludando a los que conocía.

—¡Zelda!

Una voz ya conocida para mi hizo que volteara para que la localizara.

—Lana, Midna. —alegremente me dirigí hacia ellas.

Lana llevaba un vestido banco con acabados negros en la espalda y mangas adornadas igual, su cabello iba suelto pero trenzado en la parte final del mismo.

Midna portaba un vestido negro pero en la parte de la espalda era transparente con un acabado con lunas plateadas además de que su cabello iba simplemente suelto y ondulado.

—No pensé que vendrías a la fiesta del presidente. —comento Lana sorprendida.

—A decir verdad yo tampoco creí verte por aquí, han pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que viniste una reunión. —Midna sonaba seria pero estaba contenta de verme.

—No es que no hubiera querido, ustedes bien saben que me enferme en esas fechas. –les dije con un poco de arrepentimiento.

La fiesta elegante y las personas de alto mando me dan un poco de miedo, a pesar de que me conocían como la nieta del Presidente, muchos rumores decían que solo me adopto porque se sentía resentido con su única hija que lo abandono al no querer casarse a la fuerza.

Fue por eso en que deje de ir a cada reunión con él, me sentía mal pero a pesar de eso siempre fui egoísta pensando que todo eso era mentira.

Había pasado ya unas horas desde que se dio inicio a la fiesta, nos habían colocado en las mesas y pronto se daría a conocer el tan esperado anuncio.

—Muy buenas noches a todos, gracias por asistido este día tan especial por el cumpleaños del Presidente junto con el aniversario de la fundación de la gran Compañía Hyrule.

El presentador fue interrumpido por aplausos de todo el público.

—Ahora unas palabras del Presidente Daphness Nohansen Hyrule.

Mi abuelo subió al estrado y con voz imponente comenzó a hablar.

—Muchas gracias a todos por venir esta gran noche especial, no lo digo por ser mi cumpleaños, sino por el gran esfuerzo de cada uno de los aquí presentes a que la Compañía ha podido salir adelante, además de lograr fundar la Escuela Superior de Arte de Hyrule. —se quedo callado un momento antes de seguir hablando.

Todos quedamos en silencio mientras que algunos de las mesas cercanas nos lanzaban miradas a Lana, Midna y a mí por asistir a la dicha escuela.

—Les doy gracias a todos pero además me gustaría anunciar al Heredero de la Compañía Hyrule.

Sé que no fue mi imaginación el sentir el ambiente pesado por unos segundos y el gran silencio que reino se sintió horas.

—Después de mucho tiempo de mantenerlo en secreto, me alegra anunciar a mi nieto como el Heredero de la compañía, adelante Link puedes pasar.

No sé exactamente que sucedió en los siguientes minutos pues lo único que logre ver fue un joven rubio portando un traje negro subiendo al estrado, su mirada era seria y más profunda de lo normal.

—Muchas gracias a todos y al Presidente al abrirme sus brazos aceptándome como su nieto, espero trabajar con todos ustedes con mucho esfuerzo. —su voz sonó segura y carente de sentimientos.

Nadie dijo nada, mi sorpresa, la de Lana junto con la de Midna se hicieron presentes, nos miramos mutuamente para intentar sacar una explicación hacia lo sucedido.

—¿A qué se refiere con lo de nieto? —soltó Lana.

—¿Zelda, sabias algo? —la voz de Midna me hizo reaccionar.

—Claro que no, no sabía nada de esto.

Intente divisar a Impa a lo lejos pero al parecer también estaba anonada ante aquel anuncio.

La música empezó a sonar de nuevo haciendo que todos comenzaran a reaccionar.

Muchos rodearon al Presidente, yo sentía que me faltaba el aire así que, diciendo que iba al tocador salí de la mansión hacia el patio, lejos de todo.

El jardín era hermoso y estaba bien cuidado, la brisa nocturna me relajo un poco, mire las estrellas buscando un poco de consuelo hasta que finalmente una voz me distrajo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La voz tenía un tono de estar seria y enojada con un deje de reproche.

Cuando me gire lo único que mi cuerpo sintió fue miedo al ver la mirada tan profunda de ojos azules.

—Responde, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Link…

—La pequeña farsante que tiene mi abuelo por nieta, se acuerda de mi nombre.

Link se acerco lentamente a mí, intente alejarme pero los tacones me fallaron pero antes de caer sentí una mano apresando mi brazo.

—Te lo advierto, no dejare que me ganes.

Link me susurro en oído haciendo que me congelara, soltó mi brazo con poca delicadeza mientras sus ojos siniestros me miraron por última vez esa noche.

Sé que no eran los mismos del día de ayer o aquellos de la mañana, estos eran más fríos y más siniestros.

¿Lo estaría confundiendo? No, él dijo que recordaba su nombre… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

* * *

 _ **Comentarios Autora finales:**_

Hola! ¿Cómo están todos?

Bueno sé que tarde en actualizar, lo siento XD, se que todo esto se veía venir pero las nuevas relaciones que se van a tener cambiaran el ritmo de la historia.

Ahora con los nuevos personajes, a Fay yo la siento como una muñeca de porcelana sin sentimientos si se la imaginan como humana, en tanto Volga, ¡Dios! La verdad no sabía a quién poner como compañero de Lana, en tanto a su estilo de cabello no sé porque lo ponen como rubio cenizo busque imágenes pero me gustaba más con el cabello rojo (soy fan de ellos XD) pero si no les gusta le cambiare el color si así lo prefieren, además que para mí era buscar una cabellera rubia que resaltara entre toda la gente. El abuelo bueno también me costó trabajo con los ojos no encontré un algo donde me dejaran ver con claridad el color de los mismos, así que también si gustan hacer recomendación del mismo será bienvenida.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y espero poner más sabor a la historia conforme avance.

Claro, sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos siempre!

 **¡Gracias y Nos Leemos Pronto!**


End file.
